Numa tarde
by Millene Haeer
Summary: após um jogo e no meio de um descanso.


**Olá. Fazia muito tempo que não publicava nada. Não abandonei o espaço aqui, a vida que acontece. Enfim. Você pode ler essa fic independente da Creche e zoo, mas também pode ser lida como uma continuação dela. Aceito críticas, elogios, pedidos, sugestões após a leitura. Aperto de mão.**

A dor que sentia era letárgica. Seu nariz formigava, mas era quase como se não tivesse recebido o impacto da bola. Como se ainda estivesse jogando. Contudo, pelos olhares receosos e preocupados de Jane e Frankie, algo estava errado. Muito errado.

"Oh, Deus!" Exclamou Frankie quebrando o silêncio. "Ela está sangrando!"

"Eu estou vendo! Não sou cega!" Rebateu Jane aproximando-se. "Maura. Maura, você está bem? Está doendo muito?"

"Claro que está doendo! Claro que ela não está bem!" Disse Frankie. "Vamos leva-la para dentro."

Maura via tudo como se fosse um filme. Foi praticamente puxada para dentro de casa, sendo levada até a cozinha. Jane e Frankie discutiam um com o outro sobre gelo, pano, jogo, bolada e culpa. Quando percebeu, estava sentada numa cadeira, com a cabeça elevada e gelo enrolado em um pano sobre o nariz. Jane quem segurava o pano e a olhava intensamente como se esperasse por algo. Uma expressão de dor, talvez? Choro, gritos? Maura nunca havia jogado basquete e menos ainda levado uma bolada. Estava processando as novas informações (o jogo, as regras, os riscos, o acidente).

"Eu estou bem." Disse finalmente fazendo Frankie respirar aliviado (uma respiração muito funda que fez Maura pensar que ele havia simplesmente prendido o ar por todo aquele tempo) e Jane sorrir.

"Achei que você tivesse quebrado." Comentou a morena.

"Não sou um objeto, Jane. Eu estava em choque e processando todo o acontecimento. Estou bem agora. Meu nariz mal está doendo, creio que por causa do gelo, mas acredito que logo que o sangramento parar, sentirei um pouco de dor e mais nada. Uma aspirina seria muito bem vinda." Sua voz saia num tom congestionado.

"Me desculpe, Maura. Eu não deveria ter usado tanta força ao te passar a bola."

"Está tudo bem, Jane. Eu quem pedi para participar do jogo de vocês. E a culpa foi minha. Quando você me passou a bola, eu estava distraída." Recebeu olhares confusos. "Eu pensava em como você parece se divertir num simples jogo. E que apesar de você estar suada e com o cabelo despenteado, você continua linda." Sorriu recebendo um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu realmente gosto de jogar. E você também continua linda, mesmo com o nariz sangrando."

"Obrigada."

"Cena tocante, mas vocês não deveriam estar tão felizes." Interveio Frankie. "Quando mamãe voltar..."

"Oh, merda." Praguejou Jane encarando o irmão.

"Modos, Jane." Advertiu Maura.

"Desculpa." Fitou a outra, a beijando na bochecha novamente. "Mas Frankie tem razão. Mamãe vai pirar."

"Vou pirar porquê?" Perguntou Ângela do corredor, entrando na cozinha. "O que vocês andaram fazendo que eu vou" Parou de falar ao encarar Maura segurando o pano com o gelo com uma mão. Seu nariz estava avermelhado e ainda tinha um rastro de sangue que terminava no lábio superior. "JANE ANGELA RIZZOLI, O QUE DIABOS VOCE FEZ COM MAURA?"

"Não foi exatamente minha culpa, mãe! Estávamos jogando"

"JOGANDO? QUE PESSIMA NAMORADA VOCE É PARA DEIXAR MAURA JOGAR ALGO TÃO VIOLENTO E JUSTO COM VOCES?"

"Mãe, escuta"

"SUA NAMORADA SANGRANDO E VOCE QUER QUE EU ESCUTE? JÁ PRO SEU QUARTO!"

"Mãe, não tenho mais doze anos." Cruzou os braços, mas o olhar penetrante de sua mãe a fez pensar melhor. Jane deu um rápido selo na namorada e saiu do recinto.

"Maura, querida, desculpe sua namorada tão descuidada e violenta. Juro que tentei ensina-la a ser mais graciosa, mas não adiantou muito."

"Está tudo bem, mãe." Disse suavemente fazendo Ângela sorrir e abraça-la. Há alguns meses Jane e Maura começaram a namorar e há algumas semanas que Ângela conseguiu convencer a legista de chama-la de mãe. E sempre que o fazia, sentia-se feliz.

"E você, Frankie?" Perguntou virando pro filho caçula que a olhou assustado. "Não devia ter deixado Maura jogar. Ou, pelo menos, ter controlado sua irmã. Oh, Deus, um rosto tão lindo. Seu nariz não está quebrado, está querida?"

"Não. Mal sinto dor."

"Maura se distraiu, mãe. E desde quando alguém consegue controlar sua filha tempestuosa? Apenas Maura e foi ela quem levou uma bolada."

"Não piore as coisas pro meu lado, Frankie!" Ouviram a voz de Jane ressoar pela casa.

"Se posso te ouvir, você não está no quarto, Janie!" Exclamou Ângela de volta recebendo apenas o silêncio.

Após algumas horas onde Ângela insistiu em levar Maura ao hospital, mas esta alegando não precisar, a matriarca Rizzoli deu-lhe uma aspirina para a dor e a deixou com uma bolsa com gelo. A loura ficou deitada no sofá da sala, ouvindo o canal esportivo junto de Frankie enquanto o jantar era feito.

O cheiro era sempre maravilhoso e deixava a todos com grande ansiedade pela hora de se reunirem e poderem experimentar da culinária. A médica não sentia dor, apenas um latejamento que não chegava a incomodar realmente. Levantou-se, com a bolsa com gelo no colo, e tentou espiar a entrada para a cozinha. Frankie, que estava focado no jogo à sua frente, percebeu os gestos da outra e a encarou. Tinha uma leve ideia do que a outra pensava.

"Quando mamãe entra na cozinha, não percebe mais nada além do tempo certo de cada cozimento." Disse fazendo a loura pular de susto.

"Sei que ela não ficaria chateada se eu fosse até Jane, mas acredito que o castigo implica nossa separação."

"Castigo? Sério, Maura?" Franziu o cenho. Apesar do tempo que convivia com a outra, algumas vezes esquecia que Maura costumava levar as coisas ao pé da letra. "Jane não é mais uma criança e vocês não foram pegas por tentar comer biscoito antes do jantar."

"Não quero ir contra sua mãe." Mordeu o lábio inferior o que fazia Jane derreter-se e apenas concordar com qualquer coisa que a loura quisesse. Frankie riu internamente sabendo como aquele rosto conquistava a todos sem esforços.

"Se mamãe aparecer, digo que você foi ao banheiro." Isso pareceu assegurar Maura que levantou suavemente, deu uma última olhada em direção a cozinha e seguiu em direção as escadas.

Jane lembrava das vezes que foi mandada para o quarto. Foram poucas, na verdade. Apesar de seu jeito tendendo a encrenca, sempre que se metia em uma briga era para proteger alguém. Geralmente, o caçula Rizzoli. E a última vez que ficou de castigo, estava no colegial e havia brigado com um rapaz que não aceitou ser rejeitado por uma outra estudante.

Se alguém do trabalho souber que sua mãe a deixou de castigo, agora que tinha trinta e três anos, iria se tornar a piada do mês. Conseguia até ouvir as risadas de Korsak e Frost. Podia imaginar Maura tentando defende-la, ainda que também fizesse piada quando estivessem a sós. Bela policial se tornou.

Mas se pensar por outro lado, machucar Maura, ainda que de forma acidental, era um bom motivo para ser castigada.

"Um lapso meu, Jane. Não se preocupe tanto. E falarei com Frankie para que ele não fale sobre isso a ninguém."

"Ainda acho estranho o modo como me entende tão bem. Tem certeza de que você não lê mentes?" Virou o rosto em direção a outra.

Maura aproximou-se da cama e deitou ao lado da morena. Era uma cama de solteiro, ainda do tempo de adolescência da policial. Tiveram de se manter bem próximas, não como se desagradasse ambas. Jane estava deitada de costas, atenta a cada movimento de Maura que estava de bruços.

"Você é tão linda." Disse Jane como se comentasse do tempo.

"Você também." Sorriu gentilmente. "Estou com sono. Acha que ainda vai demorar muito até o jantar?"

"Não muito, mas Pops ainda não chegou." Bocejou. "Acho que também vou dormir um pouco." Ficaram alguns instantes se ajeitando na cama, em uma posição mais confortável. "Como está o seu nariz?"

"Bem. Latejando um pouco." Murmurou de olhos fechados, passando a respirar pausadamente, pronta para dormir. "Estou contente de estarmos juntas e da sua família nos apoiar tanto."

"Fico feliz em saber." Disse divertida.

"Apesar de eu não ser oficialmente da família, me sinto como se fosse. Estou ansiosa pelo Natal, para conhecer o restante dos membros Rizzoli." Murmurou.

"Não vai achar tão divertido quando estiverem todos aqui. Somos muitos e somos barulhentos. Se minha mãe, por si só, me deixa louca, tente imaginar ela e todas as minhas tias juntas. É sempre um inferno." Maura deu algumas risadinhas. "Não vai ser tão engraçado quando as conhecer."

Jane virou de lado, a puxando para mais perto de si, a beijando na testa. Maura apenas continuava a sorrir, confortável.

"Sabe, podemos transforma-la numa Rizzoli oficial, se você quiser." Propôs a morena fazendo Maura abrir os olhos, a encarando.

"Isso é uma proposta." Não era uma pergunta. "Como você gostaria que fosse o casamento?"

"Como você quiser. Você sabe que nunca fui do tipo fantasiar sobre vestidos brancos e ficar excitada em escolher flores e convites. Eu daria minha opinião, claro, mas você quem teria a decisão final."

"Podemos dar a notícia para seus pais depois do jantar?"

"Então você aceita?"

"Claro que sim." E a beijou.


End file.
